


All She Wanted

by CanaryCorp



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryCorp/pseuds/CanaryCorp
Summary: Sansa knew what she wanted for her birthday, and Margaery made sure she got it with Dany's help.





	All She Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you StarksDeservedBetter for this.

“Sansa,” Margaery said softly, “are you sure you want to do this?” Sansa looked away from the window she was staring out of and blinked slowly. She had been totally lost in her own thoughts.

“Huh? Oh, what? I mean yeah yeah I'm totally cool with it,” Sansa said. She looked at Margaery who was staring at her with those damned brown eyes, with a disbelieving look on her face.

“We can always turn back,” Margaery said. Sansa shook her head and brushed the stray lock of red hair out of her face.

“We got all dressed up for nothing then,” she noted. Margaery raised an eyebrow at her and clicked her tongue, which was her tell for when she was thinking “I don't believe you.”

“Say it then. Tell me you are fine with it,” Margaery urged. Sansa rolled her blue eyes in an effort to feign confidence.

“I am fine with you taking me out for dinner wearing vibrating underwear and making me wear a plug in my ass,” Sansa said. Margaery narrowed her eyes at Sansa.

“That is not what I wanted you to say and you know it,” she growled. Sansa felt the smallest of shivers race up her spine. Margaery was already getting into that aggressive, possessive, dominant mood, and that thrilled her.

“Fine, fine. I am totally fine with you and Daenerys taking every ounce of control away from me and fucking me into the middle of next month,” Sansa said. Margaery looked at her with a piercing glare, but the corner of her mouth turned up into a smirk before too long.

“Good,” she said. “Relax. You'll have me right there, and if it gets too much…” Sansa grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I know I know, you seem to forget that I was the one who asked for this,” Sansa shot back. Margaery's smirk widened at how bratty she was being.

“And you seem to forget who has the remote to those panties,” Margaery teased. “So if you keep being a brat, you're not going to be able to sit still all night.” Sansa pouted and looked away from her girlfriend in a show of defiance, which only made Margaery laugh. “Oh brighten up sunshine. We’re here.” Sansa took a deep breath in. So they were. She didn't know what she was in for, but she was betting it was going to be both fun and torture at the same time. How had she become such a fucking masochist?

——————————————————————————————

Margaery. That was how she had become such a masochist. Sansa had to practically drag herself up the stairs to their apartment. Her legs were so weak from being teased for an hour by those damn vibrating panties and she checked twice to make sure her wetness wasn't leaving a trail behind her. Ahead of her Margaery and Daenerys were laughing and paying no attention to her struggle, which Sansa knew was part of the plan. She heard their door unlock  
and grumbled curses under her breath as she dragged herself up the landing and toward their door. Margaery had left the vibrations on low all the way up. Once they were inside Margaery and Daenerys disposed of their bags on the coffee table and chatted away.

“So, do you want anything to drink?” Margaery asked.

“Have you got any red?” Dany asked. Margaery nodded and pulled a bottle of Arbor Gold out of the wine rack. Sansa announced herself by slamming her hand against the wall.

“Hello? I'm your red! Right here!” she announced. Both Margaery and Daenerys looked up at her expressionless.

“Oh, hey Sansa,” Margaery said as she undid the cork of the bottle of wine. “You took your time getting up here.”

“Fuck off,” Sansa grumbled.

“Now now, that’s no way to speak to your girlfriend,” Dany interjected. “Maybe we need to teach Sansa some manners.”

“I don't need to…” Sansa began to say.

“You know what, that’s not a bad idea,” Margaery said after she had poured out two glasses of red wine. Sansa felt the vibrations against her crotch spike so hard she had to grab the wall for support. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” Dany said. Sansa was caught off guard when Dany grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her up the hallway. She let out a wordless cry but saw Margaery was following her with a concerned look on her face.  
“I'm fine,” Sansa mouthed to her. That look of concern melted into a content smirk as Sansa let Dany drag her into the bedroom. She was hauled into the middle of the room before Dany strode toward her aggressively. She pinned Sansa against the wall and Sansa felt a knee press against her crotch, which made the vibrating underwear dig in harder.

“If you bitch one more time…” Dany began to say before she spun Sansa around and pinned her face to the wall. “You are going to wish…” Sansa felt the zipper of her dress being pulled down, and then the fabric of her dress being torn from her body. “That you were a virgin.” Her dress fell around her ankles, but Dany kept her pinned to the wall. Then she felt Dany’s hot breath at the back of her ear. “Understand?” Sansa nodded and whimpered, but that clearly wasn't good enough since Dany pulled on her hair hard. “I didn't hear you.”

“Yes Dany,” Sansa said in a breathless whisper. Dany stepped back and pulled her by the wrist against and pushed her into Margaery’s waiting hands. Margaery held her by the shoulders while Dany unclipped her bra and pulled it unceremoniously off of Sansa. Next came the vibrating harness and then her soaked panties, until Sansa was standing there naked. Margaery was looking into her eyes, looking for any sign of discomfort, but Sansa remained brave. As terrifying as this was, it was also so hot.  
“She's ready,” Margaery said after a moment of silently comforting Sansa. Sansa’s heart went into her mouth. Dany was again dragging her, this time it was backwards onto the bed.

Sansa went compliantly and lay on her back in the middle of the bed.

“Hands above your head,” Dany ordered. Sansa did as she was bid and she soon felt the cool steel of the handcuffs Margaery owned close around each of her wrists. She heard the click of the rings as they locked shut, and then looked up and saw that her hands had been bound to the corners of the bed. She felt warm fingers trailing up her thigh and looked down to see Margaery running her hands along her skin. While she was looking at Margaery, Dany slunk around behind Margaery and gently undid the brunette’s dress. Sansa watched the silk glide down Margaery's body, before Dany removed Margaery's bra and underwear. Then it was Dany’s turn to be unclasped and disrobed. Dany was stunning, but not as beautiful as Margaery.

“She's all yours,’ Dany said, before she walked out of Sansa’s field of view. Margaery smirked before she crawled onto the bed and nestled herself between Sansa’s legs. She pushed Sansa’s thighs wide with her hands and Sansa willingly opened her legs wider for Margaery. Margaery’s eyes never once left Sansa as she lowered her mouth over Sansa’s cunt and pressed her lips to Sansas clit.

“You're not allowed to cum,” Margaery purred. “Understand?” Sansa nodded and whined, doing her best to press her crotch back to a Margaery’s mouth. Margaery giggled and gently began to work her tongue through Sansa’s soaked folds and across her swollen clit. Gods it felt like heaven. Sansa closed her eyes and groaned needily as Margaery finally gave her aching cunt the attention it needed. Her tongue felt like heaven on Sansa’s swollen aching folds. She heard footsteps returning and then felt the bed sink as someone else got on. Sansa opened her eyes to see Dany kneeling next to her with a pair of nipple clamps swinging on her finger. It looked like heaven was over. Dany was smirking down at Sansa and before Sansa could say a word she felt the pinch of the rubberised clamp around her nipple.

“Fuck,” Sansa hissed. Gods it hurt, but it felt so good. Sansa watched as Dany clamped her other nipple and fastened the clamps so they were relentlessly tight, before she straddled Sansa’s face with her thighs either side of Sansa’s head.

“I've heard you eat pussy really well,” Dany teased. “Let's find out.” Before Sansa could say a word Dany pressed her cunt down onto Sansa’s face. Sansa groaned in delight as Dany's aroma smothered her nose and she snaked her tongue out of her mouth and did her best to eat Dany’s pussy as well as she could. But Dany planned to distract her. There was a pull on her nipples and she knew Dany was pulling the chain that connected the clamps up even though she could only see Dany’s curvy ass above her face. “What's wrong? Getting distracted?” Dany pulled on the chain a little harder, which made Sansa whimper. “If you stop eating, I'll pull harder.” Sansa did her best to keep tongue fucking Dany’s pussy, but the blonde did not relent on the pressure of the chain.

“Dany,” Margaery said. Sansa felt the chain slack a little and she breathed a little easier. But then she cried out as a round object pushed into her soaked asshole. She felt another small sphere push in, and another. Oh fuck, not the anal beads. Sansa counted them in her head until she felt all nine pushed deep inside of her. Her chest was shelving and her cunt was on fire. She felt the beads rock back and forth slowly, but the sharp pull of the clamp chain brought her back to reality.

“Why do I feel you not eating my cunt?” Dany asked. Sansa whimpered and ravished Dany’s pussy as best she could. Her efforts were rewarded with a sigh of delight from above. “That's better,” Dany cooed. Gods she was being fucked so good. Margaery ’s mouth was back on her cunt and she was getting her ass fucked steadily by those anal beads. It was just heaven. Dany rolled her hips forward and presented her asshole to Sansa, and Sansa had no hesitation in rimming her with all of her effort.

“I didn't even have to ask,” Dany laughed as she pulled the chain harder, which made Sansa shriek.

“I told you she was good,” Margaery noted. Sansa could feel herself shaking. Her orgasm was close, and Margaery would know that.

“You did say that,” Dany noted. She gave the chain a hard pull and then lifted her ass away from Sansa’s mouth. “She close?” Margaery lifted her mouth from Sansa’s quivering cunt and grinned at Dany.

“On the edge,” she replied. Sansa looked at the two, eyes wide with apprehension. “Good, keep her there,” Dany ordered. Margaery pushed one thumb against Sansa’s swollen clit and gently massaged it, before she pushed the beads all the way into Sansa’s tight ass. Sansa screamed with longing, but her longing wasn't rewarded. Instead she felt the clamps on her nipples being undone, and she heard the clatter of the chain as it was discarded. Sansa looked up at Margaery and pleaded with her softly, but it only made Margaery drag her thumb across Sansa’s swollen clit even slower. Fuck this was torture. Sansa closed her eyes and tried to distract herself from cumming but god was it hard. She heard the patter of feet walking back toward the bed and a sense of dread filled her. What fresh torture did Dany have ready for her?

“She stayed on the edge?” Dany asked.

“She did,” Margaery said. “She's a good girl. She knows I'd whip her ass if she came early.” Dany’s laugh rang in Sansa’s ears. She opened her eyes as Margaery withdrew her thumb, and Sansa whined in longing. Dany had placed some sort of machine on the bedside table, and in her hand was… Sansa’ heart sunk. There were three slender suction cups in her hand. And Sansa knew exactly where those would be going. Dany turned the machine on and Sansa heard a faint hum emit from it. There was a dial that was turned over halfway up.

“Good,” Dany said, before she leaned over and teased the air above Sansa’s right nipple with the suction cup. “Let's see how she likes these.” She lowered the cup onto Sansa’s nipple, and Sansa felt her skin pull into the cup hard. Dany did the same to her left nipple. Sansa was in agony. The pressure wasn't too intense, but she was so sensitive. She felt Dany pinch the area around her clit with her fingers so that her nub protruded even more than it already was, and then Sansa yelped when she felt the suction cup latch onto her very sensitive swollen clit. “Oh look at that, she's such a good girl…” Dany cooed. “Now you stay there, and you watch.” Dany stood back upright and turned the pressure dial all the way up, Sansa felt like she was about to be ripped in half. The pressure was mind blowing, and she didn't know if she could take it. “Remember; no cumming.” Dany giggled and took Margaery by the hand, before she wrapped her arms around the brunette and kissed her hard. They wasted no time in lowering themselves onto the floor. Margaery laid on her back and spread her legs while Dany readjusted herself into the 69 position. Then they were on each other.

Margaery locked her head around Dany's head and Dany pressed herself hard down onto Margaery. Sansa could beard their sighs and whimpers and moans of delight, which only added to her torture. She saw Margaery's hips buck and a pang of jealously surged through her. She loved to make Margaery do that…

“Fuck…” Sansa whispered. Margaery's moans were getting higher in pitch, as were Dany’s. She saw Dany shudder first and buck her hips as she came, but Margaery wasn't far behind. Sansa wasn't sure how long they were entangled for, but it must have been far longer than she thought. Eventually the two girls separated, with their chins shining with each other's wetness.

“Fucking hell, we need to do that more often,” Dany said with a laugh before she kissed Margaery with a frenzy. Then both girls turned there eyes back to Sansa, who was just about frantic with desperation.

“So… what should we do with her?” Margaery asked. “We could leave her like that all night…” Dany said.

“No! Please! I'll do anything!” Sansa pleaded. The smirk that flooded Dany’s face made her stomach twist into knots.

“Anything huh…” Dany said. She looked at Margaery and nodded, before she pranced toward Sansa. She took hold of one of the suction cups on Sansa’s nipple, then pulled it free. Sansa cried out at the sudden release of the pressure. The other one disappeared too, and Sansa could feel her nipples pulsing. She was ultra sensitive. She screamed louder however when the cup on her clit was pulled free. Fuck she was going to die tonight. Before she knew what was happening she had been flipped onto her stomach, and the handcuffs had been replaced with some tightly knotted rope. She was moved so her ass was in the air and she felt her feet tied down with rope as well. She was fully bound with nowhere to go, and she couldn't see a thing. She felt the anal beads being withdrawn from her ass and that made her scream again.

“You sure you don't want to leave her here?” Margaery asked again. Sansa was totally unaware of her surroundings. Her brain was sluggish, like she was trapped in some horny fog. “We could…” Dany said. “But look at her.” She felt a hand slap her ass hard and Sansa squealed at the unexpected blow. “I reckon her ass looks so hot with handprints all over it.”

“It does,” Margaery said, “but she's not healed from her last bruising yet.” Dany laughed behind her before she felt the bed sag. Someone had climbed onto it.

“Another time,” Dany said. Sansa felt something pushing into her ass which made her moan louder than she had before. “If she cums before we’re in…” Margaery laughed as whatever was entering Sansa’s ass kept sliding in slowly and gently.

“She won't, she hasn't been given permission yet,” Margaery stated. The object in her ass stopped moving.

“Good,” Dany said. Something pushed into her swollen cunt, and Sansa cried out in pure ecstasy. This object felt bigger than whatever was in her ass. It kept sliding in until Sansa felt warm skin push against the back of her thighs. “I hope you're ready to get fucked Stark. But you're not allowed to cum yet.” The object in her cunt began to slide backward. “Fuck you are tight.” Sansa realised that Margaery and Dany must have strap-ons on. Oh god she was about to be ruined. As Dany slid back forward, Margaery began to slide backward. Sansa whined and grabbed at whatever she could with her hands. Slowly the duo began to speed up and Sansa knew she couldn't hold on any longer.

“Please,” she whimpered. She felt a sharp slap to her bruised ass in response to her whining.

“Beg,” Dany barked.

“Please, fuck, please let me cum. I can't… FUCK, I can't hold on. Oh fuck mistress please gods let me cum please let me fucking cum,” Sansa babbled. “Please please fuck, fuck my ass all night, let me cum please fuck let me cum.” She felt two hands grip her ass tightly.

“Cum,” Dany ordered, then began to fuck her in a steady rhythm. Sansa let go and her orgasm flooded through her, making her scream loudly. But Dany and Margaery didn't slow down. They began to fuck her harder and faster, which made Sansa cum for a second time in quick succession. Then both toys were moved from her holes. She felt the bigger toy push effortlessly into her ass while the smaller one slid into her cunt. Then the pace picked up again. Dany fucked her ass relentlessly, pounding into Sansa, while Margaery fucked her steadily. Sansa came a third time, and then a fourth, and felt her wetness costing her thighs. She knew her pussy would be creamy from all that cum. Dany and Margaery switched again, and this time she felt something tied around her stomach. A hum filled the air nd Sansa felt intense vibrations pounding through her clit. A Hitachi… they…

“FUCK!” Sansa screamed as she came for a fifth time. The pace was just relentless now.

Every time her tormentors switched holes they just kept fucking her to breaking point. Sansa came again, and again, and again. She came so much that that she lost count, and her words turned to senseless babble. She came so hard that her entire body shook as someone was pounding her ass relentlessly. She felt herself squirt when someone fucked her pussy so good she screamed until her voice broke. It felt like hours but eventually she went limp in her bonds. Then she felt warm hands snake up her back as the ropes were untied and the Hitachi was turned off.

“Sansa,” Margaery’s soft voice said in her ear. “It's me.” Sansa nodded her head as she was shifted across the bed. “You did so good sweetheart.”

“Not many girls cum sixteen times,” Dany noted from somewhere to her back. “And two squirts. Not bad.” Sansa felt a tired smile flicker across her face before someone warm pressed into her front.

“Here, put your arms here,” Margaery said as she guided Sansa’s hands around her stomach. Sansa snuggled into Margaery like a koala clinging to its mum. She felt Dany slide in behind her and complete her tight cocoon. “I love you so much.”

“Maybe tomorrow we can go for twenty,” Dany joked. Sansa laughed, but she was too tired to form words. She had been fucked out of this world. Margaery was saying something, but Sansa was too exhausted to hear. She was too tired to open her eyes. She was… asleep, in between two women who she trusted wholly and who now meant the world to her. She was safe. She was loved. And to top it all off, she had gotten what she wanted for her birthday.

And gods had she been fucked well.


End file.
